


The things we do for love

by Baneismydragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And excuse to practice writing Ladrien, Birthday, Chloe Adrien friendship feels, F/M, Favors, Ladybug fanclub, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a bit of a favor to ask, if it’s not too much.” Adrien asked her.<br/>Several fantasies of him asking to kiss her in gratitude for her daring rescue flashed through her mind before she could fight them back.<br/>“What sort of favor?” Ladybug replied, hoping her voice wasn’t too breathless.<br/>“Could you… um… could you…” His face had turned a becoming shade of pink and she wondered if maybe her kissing fantasy wasn’t that far off the mark.<br/>“Could you come by here on Thursday afternoon for Chloe’s birthday?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

> So I am going to level with you dear readers: I find Ladrien much harder to write than the other corners of the love square. Not because it is bad, but because I just have trouble connecting to that head space. SOOOO instead of working on my other fics like a good author I started churning out THIS. Because practice makes perfect right? RIGHT??? 
> 
> I know I need help ;_; 
> 
> Anyways hope you will enjoy this one! More notes at the end.

“Well that was close!” Ladybug smiled, turning to the boy beside her with a breathless grin. He smiled back, his face flush and his eyes drinking in the sight of her like she was most spectacular thing he had ever seen.

Marinette could feel her own cheeks flushing in pleasure as she basked in her success.

She had defeated the Akuma, on her own, in front of Adrien. _She_ had rescued Adrien, a feat she rarely had the opportunity to do despite her constant heroics. Much to her eternal disappointment, Adrien usually either managed to find his own way to safety or was whisked away by Chat before she even had the chance to arrive on the scene.

Today though, Chat had been conspicuously absent as an empowered fangirl had come chasing down her self-proclaimed ‘future husband’, leaving Ladybug to play it solo.

It had been an easy enough akuma to defeat, and while Marinette would never downplay how large a role her partner played in their duo, she had to admit that she had really lucked out that her kitten had chosen this particular encounter to miss. 

“I guess you must get sick of girls throwing themselves at you, although I hope it’s not usually this intense.” She joked, still riding high enough on her adrenaline rush to attempt some casual flirting with the gorgeous blond whom she had every intension of someday marrying herself thank you very much.

“Honestly it’s kind of embarrassing.” Adrien replied shyly, not meeting her gaze. “I mean I don’t think I have ever met that girl before in my life but somehow she thinks that we are destined to be together.”

“You mean you don’t see yourself running off with a Rainbow haired green skinned flying akuma that wants to lock you in a cage to save you from the likes of Chloe Bourgeois?” She asked with an exaggerated air of surprise, leaning forward on tiptoes to peer up at him. Adrien chuckled at her antics and she felt her heart soar.

“I am more into dark hair and blue eyes to be honest.” He said with a playful smile and a sideways glance.

Marinette lost her balance and stumbled forward as her brain turned to mush and her face flamed scarlet.

“Careful!” Adrien cried, reaching out to steady her as she pin wheeled forward.

They stared at each other for several long moments, his arms locked around hers the only thing keeping her from face planting into the floor.

The sound of her miraculous beeping shocked her back into focus and she accidentally smacked Adrien across the face in her rush to get back to her feet.

“Oh God! I am so sorry!”

“It’s ok! Really I am fine! Believe me I’ve had a lot worse.” Adrien smiled, gingerly rubbing the red handprint across his cheek.

“Well I should probably go, because that’s what I do… I go.” Marinette desperately fought the urge to bang her head into the nearest wall. She had hoped that being in her Ladybug guise would have afforded her SOME level of sophistication. Instead she was falling into her normal routine of acting like an idiot.

“Wait Ladybug!” Adrien called grabbing ahold of her wrist before she could swing away and instantly dropping it as if he had been burned. “Sorry, I just… well… I sort of wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes.” Marinette asked breathlessly ignoring the Tikki like voice that reminded her that she only had a few minutes before she needed to be away.

“I have a bit of a favor to ask, if it’s not too much.”

Several fantasies of him asking to kiss her in gratitude for her daring rescue flashed through her mind before she could fight them back.

“What sort of favor?” She asked, hoping her voice wasn’t too breathless.

“Could you… um… could you…” His face had turned a becoming shade of pink and Marinette wondered if maybe her kissing fantasy wasn’t that far off the mark.

“Could you come by here on Thursday afternoon for Chloe’s birthday?”

“WHAT?”

“I know, it’s probably a lot to ask, and you might be busy, and I know that Chloe isn’t exactly your favorite person…”  
“She is the devil.”

“Well sometimes, but…”

“She caused three akuma attacks already this week.”

“Well that’s hardly a record in this town.”

“It’s only TUESDAY.”

“Look,” Adrien said with a sigh, “I know she’s terrible a lot of the time but in spite of everything she is still my friend and I just want her to be happy.”

“It’s her birthday she will be on cloud nine swimming in a pile of designer shoes that her father bought her.” Ladybug grumbled.

“I don’t think you understand, I know she doesn’t really act like things bother her but Chloe hate’s her birthday.”

“And why would she do that?”

“Her mother left on her birthday.”

Marinette felt every angry retort and sarcastic comeback die on her tongue.

 Well that wasn’t what she had expected to hear.

Adrien stared at her, a pleading look on his face, his soft eyes so hopeful and so kind. How on earth was she supposed to say no to this boy? He could out kitten eye Manon.

“Would it really mean that much to you?” She sighed.

“Yeah… It would… I mean, it would mean the world to Chloe, which is the more important thing...”

“Ok.” Marinette cut him off before he could bring back anymore thoughts of her school rival that would make her change her mind. “I’ll show up at the end of lunch on Thursday. For YOU.”

Adrien flushed deeply staring up at her with an awed expression that did funny things to her stomach. Marinette knew that she would put up with visiting Chloe a million times if it meant keeping that expression trained on her.

They stood just staring at each other for a few seconds and then without any real warning Adrien stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you.” He breathed into her neck. Marinette was grateful that he had her held in a vice grip because she was pretty sure that was the only thing keeping her upright.

“Do you want me to ask Chat to come as well?” She asked as an afterthought.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Adrien said with a quiet laugh, letting her go and backing away a few paces. “She wouldn’t even notice he was alive with you there.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Marinette asked, feeling a little irritated on behalf of her partner. After all, today’s absence aside Chat was just as important to their little crime fighting duo.

“Um…” Adrien blanched, awkwardly looking in every direction but at her. “Can I, maybe, not answer that?”

“Ok.” She answered, still a little confused by his answer. Her miraculous beeped again. “I really do need to get going.”

“I know. Thanks again Ladybug.” Adrien said, reaching up to put his hand lightly atop her shoulder.

With every ounce of courage she possessed, Marinette surged forward and planted a quick, soft kiss against the side of his cheek.

“I’ll see you on Thursday.” She whispered, before turning on her heels and running off into the distance, leaving a bewildered Adrien staring after her, his hand pressed against the place where her kiss had landed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a lot shorter than some of my other works as its just a cute little fluff piece so be warned in advance that chapters will only be about 1-2k words. 
> 
> Next chapter: Chloe's birthday. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and kudos, I love praise because I am a sad selfish writer creature! 
> 
> As always feel free to poke me here or on Tumblr @baneismydragon ^_^


End file.
